Sparrowfur's Destiny
by sparrowpelt
Summary: I'm not good at summaries T.T  Sparrowfur is a young warrior in MoonClan. Read this story to embark on her adventures as she discovers her destiny! This is my first story, so please review!
1. The Allegiances

Sparrowfur's Destiny

(This are just the character names/allegiances. Hope you like it!)

M o o n c l a n

Leader Cloverstar- light brown tabby tom  
><span>Deputy <span> Silverclaw- pale gray she-cat  
><span>Medicine Cat<span> Berryflower- white she-cat with an unusually bright pink nose

Warriors  Whiteheart- large white tom with gray specks on his back  
>Iceflower- pale gray she cat with strands of bluegray around her muzzle

Lionfur- ginger tom with large, piercing amber eyes

Rivertail- light gray she-cat with wisps of blue tinged hair on her tail  
>Sparrowfur- small, thin, beautiful light brown she-cat with white paws<br>Speckleear- dark brown tom with black speckled ears  
>Dead-Eye- ginger tom with a blind eye<br>Blackthroat- small white tom with a black throat  
>Hollytail- black she- cat with blue eyes<p>

Queens Eveningcloud- tortoiseshell she-cat with calm, sea-green eyes  
>Blacktail- black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes<br>Rainpelt- blue-ish gray she-cat with tall legs and pale blue eyes  
><span>Apprentices<span> Bluepaw- shy blue-ish gray she-cat  
>Snowpaw- large white-gray tom with long claws<br>Hawkpaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes  
>Skypaw- smoky brown she-cat<br>Fuzzypaw- gray tabby tom with a fluffy tail

Elders Adderbite- slender light brown tom with silver hairs around his muzzle  
>Shadefur- black tom with brown patches<br>Mia- black and white she- cat; formerly a kittypet

Whitefoot- brown she-cat with white paws  
>Runningfire- dark tabby tom with blazing, fiery eyes<br>Whisperwind- once-beautiful black she- cat with white paws and a white throat

D u s k c l a n

Leader Icestar- dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Deputy Lionstripe- golden-brown tom with black stripes  
><span>Medicine cat<span> Blossompool- light ginger she-cat with pale green eyes  
><span>Warriors<span> Stormheart- large white tom with a gray chest

Ivyfoot- friendly tortoiseshell she-cat  
>apprentice, Frostpaw<p>

Splashpelt- gray and white splotched tom

apprentice, Firepaw

Jaywing- gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Queens Lightstep- mottled brown she-cat with light green eyes

Mousebelly- white she-cat with a brown chest  
>Shadepool- quiet black she-cat with green eyes<br>Elders Foxfrost- old, mean and wily tom with brown and gray splotches; amber eyes

S n o w c l a n

Leader Thornstar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Gingerfoot- white she-cat with ginger paws  
><span>Medicine Cat<span> Lightningfur- golden tom  
><span>Warriors<span> Tornface- light gray she-cat with a big scratch across her face

apprentice, Redpaw

Mouseleap- lithe light brown tom

apprentice, Ringpaw

Ripplesong- gray, white, and black tabby she- cat

apprentice, Pinepaw  
><span>Queens<span> Brightfur- ginger tabby she-cat  
>Swanwing- graceful white she-cat<p>

R a i n c l a n

Leader Shadestar- black and white tom

Deputy Kody- ginger, black, and light brown tortoiseshell tom; formerly a kittypet  
><span>Medicine Cat<span> Spottedstorm- dappled gray she-cat with blue eyes  
><span>Warriors<span> Whisperclaw- white tom

Dewfoot- gray tom with black paws and a white muzzle

Fox-eye- dark ginger she-cat with one blue and one amber eye


	2. Prologue

Cloverstar padded up to the head of the MoonClan patrol. He was face-to-face with an angry, snarling dog. The dog's hot breath was blowing over his face.  
>"Leave our territory now!" He snarled, his tail lashing back and forth. The dog hardly understood or cared for the tabby tom's words. It turned to face its pack.<br>"Pack! Kill, kill!" At once the pack raced forward towards the cats.  
>"Kill, kill!" They chanted as they sped towards the cats.<br>"Skypaw! Run and fetch some more warriors! We're in trouble!" A warrior named Whiteheart yowled.  
>The young smoky-brown cat bounded back to the MoonClan camp. <em>We're greatly outnumbered…<em>Cloverstar thought to himself as he clawed at the lead dog's eye, _3 cats to 7 dogs... StarClan, help us!_ Cloverstar ran towards another dog, and leaped onto its back. He raked his claws, leaving deep gashes into the dog's fur. Frightened, the dog ran. Cloverstar looked side to side and saw Hollytail cornered by two dogs. Using all his might he leaped in front of the dog. Cloverstar scratched its ear. It snarled at him, baring its huge teeth. He raised his paw and powerfully raked out its eye. It whimpered, and slowly backed away. _Where is Skypaw? _He wondered, trying to fend off another oncoming dog. The beast was much taller and stronger than the rest. It barked angrily at his face. Cloverstar hissed. However, just after he hissed, the dog barreled into him, knocking him over. The dog got up and seized the opportunity of Cloverstar's body still on the ground. It lashed out its paw and slashed his throat. Hollytail, standing nearby, stared in horror as she saw her leader black out. Cloverstar had lost a life. Hollytail whirled around, hearing the battle cry of Silverclaw. Help had finally come.


	3. 1 The Team

Sparrowfur padded over to the fresh-kill pile, hunger gnawing at her belly. It was in the early morning, and the sun was high in the sky. Two days had passed since she had been deemed a warrior, and today was her first official hunting patrol as a warrior. She carefully studied the fresh-kill pile, and found a vole. She began to eat when she heard noise coming from the fern tunnel that was the entrance to the MoonClan camp. Out of the tunnel came Cloverstar, Skypaw, Whiteheart, Hollytail, Silverclaw, Dead-Eye, and Snowpaw. Each of them had a triumphant look on their faces, but they had scratches and deep wounds in their pelts. All of the clan that was outside looked at the worn-out cats. Murmurs arose until the once-quiet camp was flooded with noise. Cloverstar slowly walked onto the top of the Bigrock, which was where the Clan held their meetings.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet at the base of the Bigrock for a clan meeting."

At once, the cats all gathered at the rock, whispering things to each other about what they thought happened to the worn-out group of cats. Silverclaw walked over to the base of the Bigrock just below Cloverstar, where all the deputies were to stand. Berryflower was emerging from her den inside the hollow tree stump. Sparrowfur dropped her vole and padded over to her best friends Bluepaw and Hollytail's side. She tried to ask Hollytail what had happened that night, but she was silenced by Cloverstar's tired voice.

"Now, I know all of you noticed that dogs have been scented in our territory near the Thunderpath."  
>The cats muttered in agreement, knowing what Cloverstar was most likely going to say next.<p>

"Last night on a late-night patrol, we were met by the dogs. These dogs were not very big, thank StarClan. But they were still a bit stronger than us. They had brown underbellies, and black pelts. The reason why I'm telling you this is because although we had chased most of them off and back to the Twolegplace, they might return." The clan yowled in distress. One of the queens, Rainpelt, protectively wrapped her tail around her 3 kits.

"I know this is a tragedy to our clan. But once all the dogs have been driven off or killed, they'll be gone for good. That is why I am going to set up a group of our fastest cats to chase after the dogs and drive them away from MoonClan. If I call your name, please step up to the base of the Bigrock: Blackthroat, Iceflower, Hawkpaw, Sparrowfur, Hollytail, and Bluepaw." Sparrowfur was not surprised that he had chosen her. She was the quickest apprentice, and now warrior, out of the rest of the clan. She walked over to the base of the Bigrock after hearing Cloverstar say her name. She also heard him mutter "meeting dismissed" as he padded down the Bigrock and faced the chosen cats.

"Congratulations on making the team." He said, as the rest of the clan backed away and returned to their usual duties. "You all have been chosen to drive out the dogs. This is what I want you to do. Blackthroat, I want you to go to the Twolegplace and arouse the dogs. Make sure they all come out to chase you. Hawkpaw, you'll do that with him." Hawkpaw and Blackthroat nodded in agreement. "Now, once all the dogs are chasing you, I want you to run to the edge of the Thunderpath, just on the border of our territory. Jump into one of the nearby bushes. Iceflower, I want you there. After the dogs have come to that point, you are going to have them follow you to the Tumblestones, which are a little ways away from the river. Sparrowfur, Hollytail, Bluepaw, this is where you come in. You'll be waiting at the Tumblestones for Iceflower. When you see her coming, I want you three to jump out and separate the pack into three groups. Each of you will lead 2 or 3 dogs into the river, drowning them."

"But how will we drown them into the river?" Bluepaw asked, cocking her head to her side.

"You are going to have to jump it. It's the only way to drown these dogs." Cloverstar chuckled a little. "Every cat knows that only cats can jump the river. The dogs will only be able to jump a short distance. They will land in the rushing current and soon be swept away. Got it?" Bluepaw nodded. "Anyway, I am going to meet you all here at Sunset. Okay?" All of the cats nodded in agreement and soon walked off, talking with each other about their special assignment.  
>Sparrowfur walked over to Silverclaw, who was waiting for her at the fern tunnel with the other cats for the hunting patrol.<p>

"Let's get going," Silverclaw said as the patrol padded out the fern tunnel.


	4. Author

_**Author's Note…  
>To all my readers,<br>Sorry I couldn't write for the past couple days. I was at my Dad's house. I also won't be able to write for this whole week. I usually write at night. That's when my writing is at its peak (any other time I'm really bad at writing -_-). But since I have to get up early for colorguard camp at 9:00 in the morning (I have to wake up at 8:00) I won't be able to write at night. I need to get the sleep -_- I apologize… But for sure next week I'll be writing chapter 2! Please be patient and understand this. Thank you.  
>-Sparrowpelt<strong>_


	5. 2 A Dream

_**I'm so sorry to make you all wait….. This week was really busy, so I was tired '-_- but here it is, (finally) chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

Sparrowfur and the other members of the team were waiting at the base of the Bigrock for Cloverstar.  
><em>Where is he…<em> Sparrowfur thought to herself, looking at the setting sun. A moment later, Cloverstar came from behind the Bigrock.  
>"Sorry I'm late," He mewed, stretching his forepaws, "I was resting from the dog attack last night. Now. It's time. Go to your designated spots." He said. Soon, Bluepaw, Hollytail, and Sparrowfur were padding down the slope towards the Tumblestones.<br>"Remember, we have to split up as soon as the dogs come." Hollytail reminded them. A moment later they arrived at the Tumblestones. Sparrowfur stared at all the rocks that were on the side of the slope. Small rocks were balanced near the top, while larger rocks were towards the bottom. She glanced at the river. In a couple moments she would be jumping it and drowning a group of dogs. Bluepaw, Hollytail, and Sparrowfur all positioned themselves behind the rocks and waited for Iceflower to come racing by with the dogs.  
>"Bluepaw," She whispered, turning her head to face her companion, who had hid behind a rock not too far away, "I'm worried… What if Iceflower never comes? What if….." She trailed off, naming all the bad things that might happen if the plan had failed in any sort of way.<br>"Don't worry. Everything will be alri-," Bluepaw said. But before she could finish her sentence, loud noises and barks could be heard coming from behind a running pale gray cat.  
><em>Iceflower!<em>, Sparrowfur thought to herself, jumping out from behind the rock. She yowled and got several dogs' attention. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she started to veer off her group of dogs. Behind her, the group of dogs were barking madly, and Sparrowfur could feel their hot breath just behind her. They were approaching the larger boulders, and were almost towards the stream.  
><em>Almost there… Just a little bit more and this will be all over…<em> She told herself as she focused on the stream up ahead.  
><em>I wonder if Bluepaw and Holllytail are okay<em>… She thought, and then glanced over to her right. Bluepaw was leading 3 dogs towards the stream and had already reached the larger rocks. Over past Bluepaw was Hollytail, who just then landed on the other end of the stream. Sparrowfur saw the dogs' heads bobbing around in the water, each trying to surface. But the current was too strong, and pushed them all downstream.  
><em>One down, two to go…<em> Sparrowfur thought, approaching the stream. To her right, she saw Bluepaw on the other bank. She tensed her muscles, ready to jump. The stream was just a couple tail-lengths ahead. On the opposite bank, she saw Bluepaw and Hollytail waiting for her.  
><em>Here I go…<em> She thought, bending her back legs and pushing off. In mid-air, she heard the splashing of the dogs in the water, barking and trying to paw their way up. Soon, her paws gracefully landed on the bank.  
>"We did it!" Hollytail said, her tail happily flicking back and forth.<br>"It's time to go back to camp... I'm really tired." Sparrowfur said, yawning. Her body was full of fatigue, and she was ready for a good rest. Bluepaw, Hollytail, and Sparrowfur were soon padding back up the slope once again.  
>"Yay! The dogs are gone!" Hollytail kept on chanting. Bluepaw just walked up the hill, a faint smile pulling on the sides of her mouth.<br>"Hooray…" She said quietly.  
>"I can't wait to get back to camp. I need to rest..." Sparrowfur said.<br>"But hooray." She finished, and started purring. The three cats were soon up the hill and approaching the camp. Cloverstar was waiting for them at the camp entrance.  
>"Congratulations!" He mewed.<br>"You all look tired. Get some rest." He ordered. The three cats nodded and stalked off to their dens. Sparrowfur was glad to get rest. She found a comfortable spot in the warrior's den. She curled up and closed her eyes.  
>Sparrowfur awoke to a warm breeze passing her face. She was on a small hill, with a lone tree in the middle. She knew where she was at. This was Onehill, the clan's gathering place. A soft voice started talking to her.<br>"Sparrowfur… Your clan is in danger. Remember this: When the moon is fully black, a frosty clan will attack."  
>"Wait- What do you mean by "a frosty clan"? An attack? Who are you?" She yelled. But soon she woke up with a jolt in the warriors den.<br>"Sheesh. No one can sleep with you fidgeting and yowling during the night." Speckleear complained.  
>"Sorry…" Sparrowfur mumbled as she got out of the warriors den.<br>_Maybe I should tell my dream to Berrytail, our medicine cat_, she thought as she padded towards the medicine cat's den, an hollowed out willow tree.  
>"Berrytail! Berrytail, it's Sparrowfur!" She meowed as she walked through the branches.<br>"Oh, Sparrrowfur. Come in." Said a voice coming from the trunk of the tree.  
>"Hi Berrytail. Listen, I had a dream last night. From StarClan, I think. It told me this: When the moon is fully black, a frosty clan will attack."<br>Berrytail's gaze turned to the ground.  
>"That does not sound good," Berrytail said in a low voice, "That does not sound good at all…"<p> 


End file.
